


Mind and Memory

by ariminiria



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, OC, Reader Insert, Series Rewrite, The Punisher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Annie Meyers has a secret. - one which she keeps under wraps quite successfully, in fact. That is, until one day, a strange, new customer begins frequenting the diner where she works. There's something extra terrifying about him, and it seems like he knows something... How much longer can she keep silent?Frank Castle is a broken man who just lost his family in a tragic accident. Wrong place, wrong time, right? But what if it wasn't? After he discovers what Annie Meyers is hiding, she reveals to him that there was more to the incident in the park than just coincidence. Now, on his quest for vengeance, the only thing to give him pause is this woman. She seems like the only friend he has right now, the only one who understands, but will she pay the ultimate price for this friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Cover


	2. Chapter 2

       The man was dressed in heavy colors, from his black hoodie down to his blue jeans and dark colored combat boots. Even his eyes fit the dark theme, scanning the small diner for a place to sit.

        Everything about him sent the cold chill of fear down Annie’s spine, and she hoped against all hopes that he he wouldn’t sit at one of her tables. Despite her wishes, however, he picked the small booth in the corner. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. His appearance and demeanor screamed of brutish strength and thinly veiled rage.

        Annie turned to her coworker, murmuring urgently, “Linda, will you take table four?” The woman frowned, and she begged, “ _Please_?”

        The woman shook her head. “I’ve already got two full tables, darlin’, and you know you and I are the only ones on shift.”

        She glanced at the man again, positively nauseous. “I--”

        “Annie,” Linda interrupted, “It’s not a big deal, he ain’t gonna bite. Just go, don’t keep a customer waiting.”

        Taking a shaky breath, Annie nodded and looked over at the man. Linda rushed off to take care of her tables, and Annie was left to build up her courage. Slowly, she walked over to table four. Her eyes remained fixed on the table as she finally found enough of a voice to ask, “Can I get you anything to drink, sir?”

        If she had glanced up, she would have realized that he wasn’t looking at her either.

        “Coffee, black,” was all he said.

        Annie nodded and rushed away, not even bothering to ask if he needed more time to look at the menu. He could stand to stare at it for a while longer. Her hands were steady as she grabbed the pot and the mug, the trivial task providing momentary distraction from her overwhelming emotions.

        As she poured, Anie tried to calm herself down, to convince herself that everything was okay. She walked with purpose over to table four and extended the cup out to him. At the same time, he reached out to take it from her, and his fingertips brushed the back of her hand.

        Annie flinched and instinctively pulled her hand away, sending the mug to the floor.

* * *

_Crash!_

        The mug fell to the floor and shattered, sending white porcelain shards flying across the floor. The waitress jumped back as the pieces scattered around her feet, taking a sharp breath.

        Frank felt somewhat guilty, as if this were partially his fault. The dark haired woman seemed nervous, stressed, maybe, so he said, “Here, let me help, Miss, uh…” He glanced at her name tag and knelt to pick up the pieces. “Miss Annie?”

        She shook her head and replied quickly, “No, I can get it, sir…”

        He scoffed, slightly amused at being called  _sir_ , and shook his head. “I insist. And it’s just Frank, yeah? You don’t have to be fancy with me, ma’am.”

        The woman didn’t respond, not even to comment on the irony of him calling her  _ma’am_ , and Frank noticed that she wasn’t looking him in the eye. Maybe she was new here… Why else would she be so upset about breaking a mug? The other waitress had only briefly glanced over before going about her business, so this could just be a regular occurrence. Frank still thought it was curious that she was so scared. He continued to pick up the largest shards as the waitress, Annie, rushed away to go get cleaning supplies. She glanced at him once from behind the counter, but seemingly panicked when they made eye contact and returned with her eyes glued to the ground.

        Frank did all he could to help; at least, as much as he was able to do without freaking her out even more. When it had all been taken care of, he moved back into his seat, watching Annie with a strange sense of curiosity. He couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something about her, something that felt important and obvious.

        She shyly took his order, then hurried away once more.

* * *

        He was back again the next day.  _Frank_ , she recalled him saying. Why did he have to sit at the same table again?

        It was strange, Annie thought, how his actions yesterday so sharply contrasted the persona he projected. That knowledge helped calm her, and this time, she was able to fill his order without incident.

        As she went to give him his receipt, he stopped her. “Miss Annie?” She jumped when he spoke to her, and he frowned. “Sorry, ma’am… Didn’t mean to spook ya. Just wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

        Annie wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t know what she should say, or if it was even okay to respond. The brief silence was strange, so she quietly said, “It was my fault.”

        The man frowned, but didn’t say anything else. He slapped some cash onto the table and stood to leave. Annie quickly moved out of his way, shrinking back from his towering height. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. She backed away and moved behind the counter.

        “Linda? I’m clocking out now,” she called softly.

        The other woman nodded and, without looking up, replied, “You be careful now, hun. Save some lives at the hospital, yeah?”

        Annie glanced at Frank nervously, noticing he had been paying attention to the entire interaction. Shaking off her anxiety, she hastily gathered her things and rushed out the door. As usual, it was already dark as she began the routine walk to her internship. Between trying to balance nursing school and her job, the internship was just another way to avoid going back  _there_. It was exhausting, but most days, it was worth it. Hell’s Kitchen was a dangerous place when the sun set, but risking the trek to and from the night shift at the hospital was better than the alternative awaiting if she went home.

* * *

        Frank wasn’t sure why he kept going back to that diner every day. The coffee was mediocre, and the food was plain. Maybe it was the simplicity of it, the seclusion. Not many people frequented the establishment, so it was easy to be alone with his thoughts. Or, maybe the mystery of the waitress, Annie, was the thing that kept drawing him back. He knew he that there was some clue he wasn’t seeing, and he felt he just couldn’t leave well enough alone until he knew exactly what.

        For some reason, he kept thinking of Maria. Frank thought of her all the time, but this was different. This was like… like he needed to help Annie to make up for failing his family. And so, he kept returning to the little diner.

        For the rest of that first week, he took to only ordering coffee. The second week, when he accidentally brushed Annie’s hand, it didn’t scare her. The third week, she used his name when she spoke to him. And then, midway through the fourth week, he realized how blind he had been.

* * *

        Frank realized something was off as soon as he walked into the diner. Annie wasn’t there. In her place, a blonde girl nearly half her age flitted about behind the counter.

        She darted over to the table where he sat and asked, “Anything to drink, sir?”

        He hesitated for a moment.  _Emily_ , the name tag read. “Just… Coffee. Black.”

        The girl was about to turn and walk away, when he asked, “Hey, uh… Annie, the usual waitress, where’d she go?”

        Emily looked back at him. “Um, I think she called in sick this morning? She does that sometimes, but I’m not complaining. I can always use the extra cash.” And with that, she was gone.

        It seemed simple enough, but Frank couldn’t help but feel there was more to it.

* * *

        Annie came back two days later. Frank was waiting at the table, as usual. This time, however, when she brought over the coffee, he noticed she wore a strip of white bandage around her left palm.

        “You okay?” he asked.

        She seemed startled when he spoke to her, but not like she was scared. It was more as if she hadn’t expected to be spoken to, or had forgotten what his voice sounded like.

        “I’m… I’m fine,” she murmured quickly.

        At her tone, Frank immediately knew something was off. He frowned, and his instincts kicked in, scanning her for anything that seemed off. That’s when he noticed it. Peeking out from under her uniform collar, a silvery-pink line painted her skin. At her cheekbone, a faded bruise was poorly hidden with cheap makeup. She seemed exhausted, run ragged. Frank opened his mouth to say something, but just then, the bell on the door clanged.

        Annie looked over and went perfectly still. When Frank turned to see what she was looking at, he saw a rough looking man standing in the doorway.

        “Annie!” the man growled, stomping over. “It’s time to go.” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside.

        No one else seemed to think there was anything odd about this, but Frank quickly dropped a few bills on the table and darted after them. He made it outside, but he didn’t see them. Then, he heard Annie’s voice from the nearby alley.

        “Carter, please! Just let me go, let me go!”

        “Shut up!”

        Frank heard Annie whimper fearfully, and he rounded the corner. The man she’d called Carter had Annie pressed against the bricks, holding her by the throat. Was he the one who had given her that scar?

        “She said let her go,” Frank growled lowly.

        Carter’s attention snapped to him, and he snarled, “Hey, buddy, this don’t involve you! Just turn around and go mind your own business.”

        “Let her go,” he repeated. The other man rolled his eyes and reached into his jacket, but before he could make a move, Frank drew his own gun from his waistband. “Go.”

        Annie was watching the standoff with wide eyes, trying to pry Carter’s hand away from her throat. Frank kept half of his attention on her while still watching Carter carefully. The man was glaring between Annie and Frank, and he didn’t seem willing to resolve this peacefully.

        For a moment, the world around Frank slowed as Carter grabbed his own gun. A shot sounded, and Annie’s face drained of color.

        Something inside Frank snapped, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was in the park all over again. He barely knew this woman, but she was the victim of a senseless attack, just like his family had been. He couldn’t stop what happened to them; he didn’t react in time then, but he would now.

        Annie slid to the ground against the brick alley wall when Carter released his grip on her. She seemed more confused and frightened than in pain, but Frank couldn’t take the time to worry about whether or not she was in shock.

        In his mind, he saw Maria, blood-soaked and lying on the ground. He thought about what he might have done if he hadn’t been shot too, how he could’ve saved at least one of them or maybe caught the men who did it and made them pay, and then, he thought about Carter. That man  _was_  right in front of him, he  _had_  caught the man who committed this crime, and he  _could_  make this one pay…

        Frank pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> "When it's gone, you'll know what a gift love was.You'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it."
> 
> \- Ian McEwan


End file.
